


Another ER Visit

by RebaK1tten



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, injured animal (but he's fine)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 14:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1350118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/pseuds/RebaK1tten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mudgie gets hurt and Dave worries.  At least Spencer's there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another ER Visit

Sitting in the emergency surgery room feels too familiar to Dave. Sit for a minute, then get up and pace for a minute. Check the watch, look at the surgery door. Repeat. Now and then, check your phone for messages, for no other reason than it’s something to do.

This time, when the nurse comes out and smiles, Spencer gets up too, hand on Dave’s back for support. “Mr. Rossi, Mudgie came out of surgery fine. The doctor set his leg and he’ll be okay. Dr. Sims will be out in a few minutes to talk with you.”

“Thanks, Nancy,” Dave says with a huge sigh. “When can I see him?”

She looks from Dave to Spencer. “Dr. Sims will be out in a few minutes.”

“No, I mean Mudgie. When can I see him?”

Spencer smiles at her, she doesn’t know Dave’s hospital routines. “He gets to sit by the bedside, hold his paw, brush the fur off his face, that sort of thing.”

“Hey,” Dave snaps at Spencer, “it works for you when you’re in the hospital over and over and over again.”

“Other than the paw and the fur. Thanks, Nancy, we’ll wait for the doctor.” Spencer sits down while Dave goes back to his pacing.  “Sit, Dave.  Good boy, Dave.”

Dave sits and stares at Spencer for a minute. “You weren’t there. He was running through the woods, and I lost sight of him, which isn’t a big deal because he’s a good dog and he comes when I call. And suddenly, I hear this horrible cry and whimper and when I find him he can’t stand and the bone is sticking out of his leg and…”

Spencer puts an arm around his husband. “Let’s wait and talk to the doctor, okay. Nancy said he’ll be right out. We don’t need to worry right now, let’s just keep positive.”

“Who are you and where’s Spencer?” Dave rests his head on Spencer’s shoulder. “God I hate this waiting shit, you know I’m not patient.”

“Hmm, hadn’t noticed. We’ll get Mudgie home and we’ll move his kennel into our room so we can keep an ear open for him, okay?  We can get the dog sitter in while we’re at work. What else do you think we should do?” Spencer asks, running a hand through Dave’s hair. “Maybe you should stay home tomorrow, unless we’re called for a case?”

Before Dave can reply, Dr. Sims comes out and escorts Dave and Spencer into his office. He shows the x-ray of Mudgie’s leg and runs through post surgical care. Unfortunately, Mudgie will need to spend the night, but as long as the team doesn’t have to travel tomorrow, he can be picked up by 5 pm.

Dave is finally allowed to see his dog. Even though Mudgie is still half-out, he manages a wag, which seems to be what Dave needs, to know that he’ll be okay.

On the way out, Spencer grabs the car keys and Dave doesn’t even put up a fight. He’s quiet on the way home, looking out the window, but he keeps a hand on Spencer’s leg.

At home, Spencer sits Dave down on the couch, turns on some music and pours them a drink. They sit quietly for a few minutes, just holding hands and sipping their nightcaps.  “So this is what you go through when I’m sick?”

Dave looks at him silently for a minute. “Sort of. Mudgie doesn’t bring me scotch.  And he likes to sleep in his crate.”

“I think it might be good if I take you to bed. You had a crappy day.” Spencer stands and pulls Dave off the couch.

“When I’m worried about you, Mudgie sits next to me and licks my face,” Dave says with the first smile that Spencer has seen in hours.

“We can start there. Come on, it’s been a very long day.”


End file.
